


First time for everything

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Oral Sex, Wincest - Freeform, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna has never been able to get off on someone going down on her.  Until Sam offers to give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

Staring up at the ceiling, Deanna tried to get into what the guy between her legs was doing, but once more nothing. She would love to be enjoying this, she heard time and time again how going down on someone was nice. But she just never found it to be, ever since she started fucking around at 14 till now, at 19. Soon enough the guy would get tired of trying, they all did when she just didn’t feel like faking it and he would leave.

Sure enough just a few minutes later, he sighed and got up, cursing all the while, telling her to get out. Getting dressed quickly, she left and hopped into the Impala and started heading back to the motel they were staying at. Feeling still horny and completely unsatisfied, she was so sick of guys trying to ‘go for it all’ with her. Why did they have to be stupid and try to prove themselves, she told them she didn’t need all that. But only 2 out of 10 would just give it to her, the others had to try and go down on her, then get mad when they couldn’t get her to come.

Pulling into the parking lot, she turned the car off and headed in, smiling when she saw Sam sitting watching tv. At least she had one man to never let her down, even if he was only 13.

“Strike out?” He asked when she tossed her jacket off and flopped down next to him.

“Of course, god men suck” She huffed, leaning against Sam, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Well excuse me” He said, looking down at her.

“You’re not a man, you’re my brother, there’s a difference”

Sam just cocked an eyebrow at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. “You know what I mean” She grumbled.

“So would you like me to leave so you can fix your problem?” He asked, since it wasn’t even near the first time it happened.

“Nah, I might just go take a shower” She sighed.

“You just need to find the right guy to help” He said, rubbing her arm.

“Pssh yea right, it’s never going to happen, all men suck at doing it”

“Not all men do, just the ones you’ve tried to sleep with”

“Pssh”

“Bet I could do it” He said, a light blush on his face as he looked at the tv.

“You’re thirteen”

“And know you better then anyone out there, even dad”

“Doesn’t mean you even know what to do in bed” She said, cocking an eyebrow at him, which he matched.

“Oh really? Is that a challenge?”

“Do you want it to be?” She asked, looking at him.

They stared at each other, reading what the other was saying with out a word, both sure even if it was strange and new. Sams eyes said it all the De though, he did love her, just as much as she loved him. It was going to be tricky and maybe a bit weird, but she was willing to try.

“I think I do” She said quietly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Sam jumped just a little, but wrapped his hand gently around the back of her neck and pressed their lips more firmly together. Humming against his lips, she could feel the thrum of arousal between her legs as she pressed her tongue through Sams lips. For being thirteen, he had some skill with kissing, not the greatest she ever had, but it was made better since they were so connected. As he pulled away, she tried not to make a noise, she was not going to act like a cat in heat, she was better than that. Though when Sam stood and pulled her up and towards the bed, she wanted to say fuck him trying to get her off with his mouth.

“Get naked and on the bed?” He asked, giving her another small kiss.

“Jesus Sammy” She shivered.

Biting her lip, she wiggled out of her clothes, licking her lips at the bulge that was growing in his pants. She really wanted to just skip the trying part.

“Sammy, please?”

“On the bed” He said, running his hands a little shakily over her sides.

Pouting a little she pulled at his shirt until he took it off before she climbed onto the bed, lying on her back. Looking over her, he pressed a palm against his cock to try and calm down a little, not wanting to come just from looking at her. Crawling up from the bottom of the bed, he leaned in pressing a kiss to the side of her knee before sliding up a little more. Kissing the inside of her thigh, she shivered as he fully laid down, his breath puffing over her wet lips.

“Sammy” She said. “Just ... don’t”

“I won’t be disappointed if I can’t do it, then I’ll just say you’re one stubborn bitch”

“Jerk” She mumbled.

Shivering as his answering laugh made the air hit her again, she couldn’t help the squeak that came out when he placed a kiss against her. A down line of kisses were places against her lips, soft ones, before he kissed a line back up. Her breath was starting to come in short pants, her hips urging her to move forward, make him do more. It was a weird feeling, normally she just wanted them to either try and fail, then fuck her. That wasn’t the case now, she wanted Sam to stop kissing and get to the licking.

“Stop teasing” She huffed as he kissed her more.

“Some one getting worked up?” He smirked lightly.

“Sammy”

Smirking more, he leaned in again, this time giving her lips little kitten licks up and down, sucking lightly on each lip. Her mouth fell open as he repeated the process, a low whine working in the back of her throat. Fuck, what he was doing felt amazing, like nothing she ever felt before. And he hadn’t even really done anything yet.

Pulling back for a second, Sam licked his lips before moving back in, pressing his tongue in this time. Her hips arched off the bed, Sams big hands holding them down as he started flicking his tongue against her clit. She tried to keep the moans in, but when Sams tongue started moving faster against her, they started moving out in waves.

“Fuck, Sammy” She moaned, tangling her fingers in his ridiculously long hair, pulling him in closer.

Moving in more, he pressed his tongue harder against her clit, alternating between licking and sucking the small nub.

“Fuck, just like that, fuck so close” She whimpered as Sam hummed as he sucked her clit once again.

Just a few more strong licks and she was coming, her hips bucking up hard against his hands, her moans bouncing off the walls. Her hips twitched a few more times as he licked her softly, before pulling back, licking his lips before wiping his face off.

“Told you I could” He said, his voice low and rumbly, his cock pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans.

“Fuck” She groaned again, scrambling to the side for a moment and grabbing her bag.

Pulling a condom out, she tossed it at Sam. “You, in me, now” She all but growled.

With a shudder he quickly stripped his jeans and boxers off, opened the condom and slid it down his length. Moving up, he spread her legs and slid right into her wetness, moaning into her neck.

“Fuck De” He gasped.

“Seconded, fuck Sammy you’re going to be so huge, already are. Fuck me”

Kissing her again, Sam started rocking his hips, pushing in and out of her slick heat as her nails dug divots into his back. If his tongue felt awesome, there wasn’t a word for what his cock felt like. She knew that he still had some growing to do, and fuck if that didn’t make her want to never stop.

“De, De” Sam panted as she came around him.

“Wanna come for me baby boy, come for me” She moaned softly in his ear.

With a loud groan, he did, his hips pressing hard into hers as he filled the condom. Panting against her neck for a few moments, he pulled out slowly, taking the condom off and tying it off before tossing it in the trash before laying down next to her.

“So, what was that about all men suck?” Sam smirked, pulling her so she was lying her head on his chest.

“Fuck you”

“I just did”

“That you did” She smirked.

They were quiet for a while, nothing really needing to be said as the sweat cooled on them, their breathing returning to normal. Looking up, De smiled and pulled Sam into a short kiss.

“Next time, I’m riding your face”


End file.
